(1) Field of the Invention.
This invention pertains to a safe.
More particularly, the invention pertains to a gun safe that is readily located and used by a home owner under the darkness of night.
In a further respect, the invention pertains to a safe that permits a loaded ready-to-use firearm to be stored and accessed safely.
In another respect, the invention pertains to a safe including a door that opens silently and that minimizes frictional forces generated during operation of the door such that the door likely will continue to operate silently and without sticking for an extended period of time.
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Gun safes are well known. Such conventional safes have disadvantages. First, the safes ordinarily do not permit rapid access. Second, the safes are difficult to operate in the dark. Third, a key or combination must be used to open each safe. Fourth, if a child locates the key or combination and is able to open the safe, serious injury can result. Gun locks have similar disadvantages because they often require combinations or keys to operate. As an alternate approach, some gun owners maintain guns in a partially disassembled state, usually as a safety precaution when children are present. Children have, however, been known to assemble successfully such guns, and to then utilize the guns with undesirable consequences.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved system and method for storing a firearm.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved firearm storage method and system for a firearm.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for storing safely a loaded ready-to-use firearm.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for utilizing in the dark a firearm storage system.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a self-contained firearm storage apparatus including a door that is opened with motive power supplied by the force of gravity.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a firearm safe that can be located visually or tactily.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a firearm safe shaped and dimensioned to be installed between existing structural members in a building.